User talk:Cyberweasel89
Your requests Both are acceptable, though I'd prefer that you don't step too far outside the bounds of what you state you will do. Sorry I could not reply sooner: I lack the time to administrate the wikia properly. --Dubtiger 23:41, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Good Job This is Blackemo1 one of the admins of the site just wishing to tell you that you are doing a good job. While your jutsus are somewhat silly it is a good thing for you see lately everyone has been making ridiculously powerful jutsus. Its nice to see someone with a little more creativity. If you need anything just leave me a message. Blackemo1 16:35, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Jutsu Using another person's justu is fine as long as you have their consent, there isn't any policy really. And as long as you don't create anything crazy feel free to use my jutsu if you would like. Oh and if you could comment on my two articles The Last Akatsuki or The Reign of the Snake Prince I would really appreciate it. Those jutsu you created were truly a breath of fresh air as you said. Oh and before I forget make sure you rate all articles you come across and remeber to check the Today's News page. Thanks again and I enjoy having you on fanon. Blackemo1 20:07, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Today's News This is a message from Admin Blackemo1 This is a reminder that you need to check the Today's News Page as often as possible. Doing so will make things alot easier for me, you, and other users on the site. Thank you and have a nice day. Blackemo1 14:47, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Chisengan It's cool how you added more to the Chisengan, but it isn't as complicated as you described it. It actually cannot be done by one person, unless their Chakra levels match that of a Jinchuriki. It was first used by Naruto and Sasuke against Madara to kill him. You can read how that leads up in Naruto Cloud of Shadows. I'm not finished yet, but I am close to finishing it. User:Narutokurosaki547 Thank You Thank you for your comment. I think your jutsu pages are great. And yes I love the Eragon series, which is were I came up with the whole Ingeitum Clan idea. I look forward to working with you in the future. Ten Tailed Fox 02:19, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Ok Ok I won't anymore. By the way nice character. And nice name. I have a cousin/best friend named Matthew and he is the basis for my character, Tora Uchiha. Ten Tailed Fox 02:35, 1 November 2008 (UTC) LOL :) No its ok, but here let me join you... *whacks head with hammer* Ten Tailed Fox 02:50, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you from Blackemo1-sama Thanks for reading my Akatsuki story, and as far as Tsunade being a man i juust though that would be a great twist. Afterall it is stated in the manga that she was always a tomboy and the fact that she was able to keep a youthful appearance can be explained since she/he is a god. Umm also could you take a look at The Reign of the Snake Prince story and comment? Blackemo1 16:07, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Cyber-san, good news Someone deleted your page of Fenrir S. Odsen. If you want me to delete it completely, I'll do it, but I got it back for you. I just hate it that random people delete pages for no good reason. Narutokurosaki547 01:07, 7 November 2008 (UTC) What? dammit, this is the second time this happened. -_-.....................alright sorry I assumed you made the article. Ugh, I feel so stupid Narutokurosaki547 01:16, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Oh ok Thanks, I feel relieved. Also, you use a school computer for some of your articles? The computers at my school freeze up when I try to log in. Weird huh. Narutokurosaki547 01:23, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Wait, Whaddyou say? You can write articles outside of an account? Dang nabbit! If I knew that...well I have more pressing things to worry about in school anyway. Narutokurosaki547 02:28, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the lightning release thing.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn We can be friends now. look at my signature.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn I didn't say it on my bio, but I'm fine with both of those, as long as it's reasonable and doesn't disturb the spirit of NaruHina. But now we're not friends, for that yaoi comment.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn THATS JUST LIKE NASUSASU. AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn I hate yaoi.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Original, you mean like real people?Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Okay, I'm fine with that. But are these hints that you are a girl.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Listen I appreciate your concern, and I completely agree with you. Monk is a really good friend of mine in real life, so I began posting his character's jutsu for him. He created an account by himself, I didn't bring him, then he started posting his own articles. He's a really smart guy, just not a great speller, at all. As for the wind manipulation, I'll talk to him, but once again, thank you for your concern. If you need anything else, just ask. Echo Uchiha 01:32, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Hi so hi, Thanks for update. i fill like an idiot for not caching that. so Thanks. we are cuntley working on it. O and thank fo puting up with my speling. Hi I just whantid to let you that thar are no hard filing I under stand that you havt to put up with a lot of stof So I dident take afens so thanks for the cridacims ,thanks for heart thing It's all good I actually appreciate that you put in the time to deal with him. I'm actually pretty noobish myself, and it's nice to know there are some admins who don't mind giving a helping hand. Echo Uchiha 12:57, 13 November 2008 (UTC) The Contest Hey!!! Congratulations!!! You have been named the winner of Contest: Organizations!!! Your article, The Watchers was really cool and well thought out. Blackemo1 is currently making your prize. Good job and keep up the good work!! Ten Tailed Fox 17:26, 14 November 2008 (UTC) The Watchers in RP Ya I think they'd be great in an RP. I don't have an opinion much on what they'd do but your really creative and the others might have an opinion. Once again good work! Ten Tailed Fox 18:20, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Really an awesome organization at its least. A spin-off, maybe, but how exctiting is 'watching' something really? Anyways, sweet article, but you probably already know that. Please keep up the awesome work. Echo Uchiha 04:38, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Seriously? Cool, it's good to know that my opinion makes some kind of difference. Yay me. Echo Uchiha 05:25, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Categories Sure, I'll lower the protection level on them so that you can do that. Ten Tailed Fox 03:18, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Talk:Pyrogan You just comment on it even though it was one of my first jutsu.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Sup I know that your more on this wikia but if you want you cant help doing at least one character for One Piece Fanon Please. Young Piece 02:37, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Homosexuality Look, I don't want to get into a debate about it. I have my opinions, and everyone else has theirs. Also, I don't want to discuss about this topic anymore, ok? Narutokurosaki547 14:35, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Homo? Listen I check user talk pages and I just wanted to know what this homosexuality thing is about. The only reason I'm adressing this is because I don't want anyone to be offended. Msg me back ASAP. Blackemo1 17:08, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks I wanna thank you for categorizing all of my pages... though I wanna let you know those "male chicken" comments were vandalism. So if you could look them over again now, I would appreciate that. Mewshuji 18:35, 17 November 2008 (UTC) yo I just wanna say that your doing a good job by categorizing everything and finding the right translations for japanese words and also you did an amazing job on making the watchers so youve made a fan outta me ^^ Dr.Ayzen 21:45, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Actually.... Im supposed to be the one that does the bowing Cyber-sama ^^ *bows* by the way when u have time check out my own pages and tell me wat u think. Shinjiro Kirijo,Zessha,Shinsettsu Yuia.Dr.Ayzen 21:55, 18 November 2008 (UTC) RE:Articles Thanx i know theres a few typos im working on them and i made them overpowered to match all the other characters here so they would be decent competitors and as for the kekkei genkai i thought it was possible because keekie genkai are passed by blood due to the name meaning blood line limit so i thought since their passed by blood that they could be copied by it.Dr.Ayzen 23:18, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ... ..........................fine I'll remake Taimugakure into whatever you called it. I just looked up the Japanese word for time and the first result was Jikoku like you said. Sorry for me being a retard. :( Narutokurosaki547 00:08, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Just so you should know... This is the second time I've had to remake the Hidden Time Village/Taimugakure/Jikokugakure. Narutokurosaki547 00:14, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Solving From the words you used, your gender has to be a girl. If you deny it, well ok. I really don't care. I'm just a freshman, why should I care? Narutokurosaki547 00:17, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Calm down, calm down I am an admin, and I already changed the articles. Just calm down, please. I acually thank you for helping me with that. I changed everything to the name you listed. I don't mind, but I am sorry for acting like a jerk myself. I should be a little more responsible, and more open to ideas presented. Narutokurosaki547 00:51, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Oh I knew that eyes could be transplated but i thought some kekkei genkai could be passed by blood so thanx for telling me that ill change it Dr.Ayzen 02:03, 19 November 2008 (UTC) This is getting old This sorryfest will go on all night. So let's end it here, and go on ok? ^_^ I gotta go, so talk to you later! Narutokurosaki547 01:00, 19 November 2008 (UTC) lol I noticed you commented on Lirin's pic. Look at Tsuneide Uchiha. Seireitou and Tsunade Why cant he marry Tsunade, in my story, they fell in love because seireitou protected her during an assult on the village, it was when they fell in love. Also, even though, ill admit her boobs are huge and she herself is HOT!, Seireitou loves her for who she is, a strong women with a title as a great ninja and someone he wants to spend eternity (rest of his life) with. At first, seireitou only cared cause she was hot, but overtime, he fel in love with the "real" Tsunade. Also, there are no rules saying i cant, as long as it doesnt interfere with MAJOR plots in the original Naruto series, which it doesnt, besides no-one else thought of this idea, i did and i did it first. --Seireitou 02:20, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. Many people have connections with Canon characters, like Itachi Uchiha marrying someone, even though he doesnt. P.S.S Seireitou had "done the do" with tsunade many times. RE: Five Elemental Giants Well, it's not like they play a major role like the four giants from Majora's Mask. They are actually supposed to symbolize the guardians of the Five Great Nations, and the Five Lost Nations/Lost Lands. I actually came up with that jutsu randomly, because I thought Hikaru needed a summoning jutsu. Narutokurosaki547 02:42, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ..........ok anyway, is there really an issue with Seireitou being married with Tsunade, its a shame to waste those boobs after all ^_^ P.S. in cause you avent noticed by now, im a pervert and do just really love big-boobed women --Seireitou 02:43, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou ^_^' well... I actually haven't completed Majora's mask, and frankly I don't plan on it, but I have seen what happens and I admit it's pretty cool. Also, what are you planning with the Oath to Order? I think that it'll be pretty amazing considering you are writing it. Narutokurosaki547 02:52, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ......well ^_^' to tell you the truth, idont know yo but i would love to grope your big melons, i knwo this is the internet and all, but by email, mind sendin me a pic of yourself! i know thats askin alot, but instincts of man crave curiousity and id like to calm them down! ^_^ also, i agree, if jiraiya didnt die, i woulnt have put her with tsunade, maybe --Seireitou 03:00, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. im not harassing you or anything i hope, i just am curios to see what you look like, if you agree to dispell my curiosity (please), my email is yanni_bb@comcast.net sorry sorry, mi'lady, i hope i didnt offend you, i probably garenty you are hot and really beautiful and just wanted a picutre of you, (not naked pic, just pic, but naked is apciciated ^_^) Also, id like to thank you for putting categories on my pages, it was really helpful. so....... is there anything i can do to get a picture of you, please?! Ill do anything you ask! --Seireitou 03:15, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou OMG this is funny You proly should of stayed gender anonymous, to avoid this road. Echo Uchiha 03:18, 20 November 2008 (UTC) I can't take it anymore, too much...'much'. Echo Uchiha 03:21, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, just don't try to take too much offense, all guys have their outbursts. And if it's all right, I'm going to try to help out with some ideas for The Watchers RP. Echo Uchiha 03:30, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Sure thing. *Bows respectfully(While Poorly played Korean folk songs are being conducted in the background)* Echo Uchiha 03:37, 20 November 2008 (UTC) *Winks* Well, as far as business goes, *Pulls out a massive cigar and lights it*, the point of view probably shouldn't come from The Watchers, just to give them a more mysterious general complection, well, I don't know, maybe the prologue should come from them. As far as the heroes, they should probably be a hroup of ninja that find out about them one way or another, and try to track them down. -Finding out info, searching the corners of the Earth, doing whatever it takes, you know. They also need some sort of driving motivation, like their families are killed because one family member is participating in a war, or something that directly affects them. I don't know, I'll think about some more ideas. Echo Uchiha 03:50, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ok oh well, its okay, any way, so i guess we'll see eachother around the wiki --Seireitou 03:22, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. i doubt you are ugly, i may have never seen you, but ^_^ a man just knows THANK YOU!!! The new jutsu you came up with is perfect for Akira Kaname! You rock! Narutokurosaki547 21:57, 20 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Senryou Yajuu its accually not the same, because when gaara's asleeep, the best comes out and when naruto loses his mind, his chakra tials are shown. in this technique, only the two-tails voice is heard as he is given full control over the body, and the body doesnt mutate like naruto and gaara. You are probably asking why im saying this, its because i made the jutsu for him off of my technqiue: Kitsunetsuki --Seireitou 22:21, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou ^_^ Awww...that's cute. Also, cool idea for Naruto's oath, actually, I thought of a funny pic for that. *semi-evil smile* Narutokurosaki547 22:21, 20 November 2008 (UTC) well.... well, it is because it was granted by the Two Tails which was part of it's bloodline, so it does accually make it a kekkai genkai. --Seireitou 22:31, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou *angry sneer* Shut up. Me having an idea is not bad. Here is the pic. Narutokurosaki547 22:33, 20 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. I couldn't find the pic I was thinking of, but this is just as funny, or cute. Probably more cute. ---- Thanks. ^_^ ---- Wait, how could the fox hold chopsticks, if he has no thumbs? Narutokurosaki547 23:53, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ??? Explain your recent message. Narutokurosaki547 00:59, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Oh, ok. I kinda forgot... Narutokurosaki547 01:05, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. Pleas let me know what you think. O_- Congrats! Sorry for the delay but... Categories I'm sorry if I create some categories that we already have. I just didn't know. Sorry Cyberweasel-senpai. Ten Tailed Fox 02:10, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Its Ok No no no. It's ok. I understand what having a bad mood is like and that is completely understandable. You are doing an awesome job categorizing our pages. So I think I speak for the whole site when I say thanks. Ten Tailed Fox 02:22, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Hi, i think i found a good picture for your tsurai fire (i know, misspelled): http://i177.photobucket.com/albums/w223/Mirrahs_echo/Anime%20Women/fighterbandagegirl.jpg --Seireitou 06:11, 26 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Huh!Ha! If your brother as long hair is a real girl or a guy that is cleaning the flore just like my best friend. Young Piece 02:01, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Im not insulting your brother but if he got long hair is a girl. Young Piece 02:09, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Normal guys like me as short hair. Young Piece 02:09, 27 November 2008 (UTC) It's not by the hair that I know if its a boy or a girl, its by the . Stop im not gonna say to you wow I know some one gender. Young Piece 02:33, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Im just say that you are wrong about me! And if you dont understand im gonna say it in french! Young Piece 02:53, 27 November 2008 (UTC) I was born French. That some new news for you! Je suis on Franco-Ontarien de l'Ontario et je suis canadien. Howdy Just wanted you to know that me and Monk got our avatars from the link on your article, hope you don't mind. Echo Uchiha 02:38, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, it was Minkai, that guy that screams for no reason. He was ranting on and on to Ten Tailed Fox about some article that Seireitou and he made, and I defended him without stooping to his level of immaturity. As anything else that breathes, this infuriated him. But we settled it. So no need to worry. Lol, English is Monk's language, he's not bilingual. He's a really smart dude, and really creative, just not a great speller. It kind of shocks me. I could understand why online he wouldn't seem very smart, but beleive it or not his ideas are great. Echo Uchiha 03:10, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Where in the U.S.A. Obama 4 Life. I think that Obama is the best. And where in the U.S.A. that you live? I live in Hawkesbury, Ontario in Canada. Young Piece 03:11, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Like in witch city? You dont have to say the street! I just want to know if you from the SouthSide, the East Coast, the MidWest or the West Coast. And the name of my town or city is Hawkesbury. Young Piece 03:33, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Really? KK, then you do understand. PS:I can't wait for the RP, and it's almost ready. Echo Uchiha 03:36, 27 November 2008 (UTC) O.O Oops, I kind of got your post a bit too late...My bad. Echo Uchiha 03:59, 27 November 2008 (UTC) I gots a question Cyber-senpai, whats the adultery limit for this wiki. I mean, is .... "relative relations" stories. I was planning to make a "scene" with seireitou and tsunade, and i was wondering if it is allowed on the wiki, even with my admin status? --Seireitou 03:37, 27 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Oh Than Donc tu vie proche de l'ontario. Sa veut dire que tu dans le MidWest des Etats-Unis. Cool! The rapper Eminem live in Detroit did you know that? Do you like rap music? Young Piece 03:46, 27 November 2008 (UTC) *Sniff* *Finds a brick wall and bangs his head against it in remorse* Gosh...I didn't mean anything, I just get passionate sometimes. Echo Uchiha 04:18, 27 November 2008 (UTC) *Wipes the granite off of his head and salutes* I will try. Echo Uchiha 04:29, 27 November 2008 (UTC) OK If your going to any of "that" I'm out! ANBU 100TALK" Real Fruit Juice! Great Fruit Taste!" 15:08, 27 November 2008 (UTC)P.S. No really I'm out. Wow Nice userpage. Also, why do you have a rating system for the users you like, and the user you hate? I'm not saying it's dumb or anything, just different... Narutokurosaki547 20:21, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ^_^ of course But I really think that Seireitou's rating is your respect, or lack of, mixed with your dislike of him, considering he wanted to see a pic of you naked. But, how should I know? I'm not you. Narutokurosaki547 20:33, 27 November 2008 (UTC) User Page Your user page is awesome. Several times, I found myself rolling in laughter at some of the funny things you have on there. Good Work! Ten Tailed Fox 20:37, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Cool Awesome, I'll check those out. I think the most funny thing is your respect level for Seireitou. Thats hilarious. Ten Tailed Fox 20:41, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Umm...I was wondering I just need to get this question of my chest. Is that a pic of you on your userpage? Narutokurosaki547 20:45, 27 November 2008 (UTC) It's not your fault It's ok Cyber. He chose to make that article, so he needs to take the blame, not you, you had no idea he was gonna write that. I stumbled on his article by accident when i clicked the random page button bellow the search bar and I was shocked. It is very vulgar and nasty but I don't blame you in anyway. Your right, at my age I shouldn't really have even seen that article. I was raised in a Christian home, so it made me sick when I saw it. But your not at fault so don't beat yourself up. ^_^ I can't wait to start the RP, its got me really excited. Ten Tailed Fox 22:24, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Absolutely! Thank you for being defensive of me because of my age. You and Echo are the two I most respect on this site for your abilities to be mature and still have fun! Ten Tailed Fox 22:40, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Everyone has their flaws, but your willing to admit them, which only shows your maturity. Like I said, don't beat yourself up. ^_^ 23:36, 27 November 2008 (UTC)Ten Tailed Fox Heh heh! I wish I could run the site. I'm basically run the Bleach Fanon cuz no one is really there. lol Ten Tailed Fox 00:15, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks, we really need you over there. Ten Tailed Fox 00:30, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks *scratches the back of his head while blushing* Ten Tailed Fox 00:39, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Hey now, just a minute... I saw your conversation with Sere-whatever... *is getting tired of spelling his name* .... and I agree it is quite foolish of him to be so... well... how to put it? D'aah... screw it... in layman's terms, he's a pervert and you should have reported him for trying to solicit nude pictures of you. Ugh, I feel disgusted by him... AHEM. At any rate, You aren't ugly. :( You're really very pretty. What makes think you are ugly? Mewshuji 23:48, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Well, I believe in that theory as well... I guess it's fine this time... And as for those reasons... well... 1. ... *doesn't know what that means* But I do like your hairstyle. It's nice. ^_^ 2. I actually like that shade. 3. So am I. You sayin' I'M ugly? :P 4. ??? Okay, your opinion. 5. See 3. 6. Meh... a nose is a nose is a nose don'tcha know? 7. See 3. Oh, and as you like to RP... one of the several RP sites I go to is in need of an Anko... it's paragraph-style though... you want to try out for the role? Mewshuji 01:08, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Alright then!! http://konaha.proboards44.com/index.cgi <> http://konaha.proboards44.com/index.cgi?board=mrl&action=display&thread=20426 Need any help, just ask. ^_^ Mewshuji 01:33, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::No, we had a recent canon strip. Anko no longer has an RPer. Mewshuji 03:37, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Bodyguard What is the name of the page with the contest for being somebody's bodyguard??? I have a possible entry but I cannot find the page! User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk Hi Thnaks for the edit on my pages. if you have any crids or comments. pleas tell me. PS. i like the first pick on you profile. lol.Mr. Monk 02:28, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Tos I wouldn't go so far as to '''hating Collete, she's an okay fighter and a good person. Remember, 'Don't be hatin'.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Ryun in the RP? Is it possible for me to bring my main character, Ryun into the RP? I promise to tone him down, but I just realized that he will be important on my part. Is this ok? Ten Tailed Fox 04:50, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Age *Ryun-32 *Luke-11 *Seireitou Uchiha-12 Ten Tailed Fox 05:18, 28 November 2008 (UTC) The RP Hey, the page is getting very large. Can there be more than one? Ten Tailed Fox 05:37, 28 November 2008 (UTC) * Great thanks! Also does one of your Watchers have a crush on Seireitou Uchiha? If so that awesome and I'd be interested, but if not thats ok. Ten Tailed Fox 06:02, 28 November 2008 (UTC) * Sweetness this'll be interesting then! Ten Tailed Fox 06:14, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Sure Sounds like a good idea. I didn't have any other idea how to use Akira in your roleplay, but I'm just wondering. Could the love between them be one-sided? Akira is kinda the same as Sasuke in attitude, almost... Narutokurosaki547 22:57, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I was wondering... Could I have that one of my characters has met the Watchers in the past? I was thinking of having Kaname know of the Watchers after meeting with them in a certain event. Narutokurosaki547 23:13, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Ya know... First off, my ears are burning while writing this, second, Sereitou has a point, and third, that pic of you is both immodest and yet pleasingly revealing. Geez, why did you put that up, knowing you were the only girl on the site?!Brother of(jeez, I hate you Ean)Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 02:33, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Lay off man... it's not that bad, I've seen worse. It's Sereitou in the wrong for asking for pictures. Or is this not what the argument is about? Mewshuji 02:40, 29 November 2008 (UTC) PS: I'm using my cousin's computer, so I posted on this page with his account by mistake sorry. ^^;; honestly, I would've punched him or something for that, but you have to admit... kinda provoked him into it.Brother of(jeez, I hate you Ean)Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 02:44, 29 November 2008 (UTC) That's what rapists say when the people they rape look hot... >_> Fine, let him go for now... but if he harasses her or someone else again, I say a ban is in order... Mewshuji 02:40, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Apparently that was taken the wrong way... I meant that IF Cyberweasel hadn't put up that picture, then Sereitou wouldn't have acted like a perverted retard. I'm not someone who's like that, and don't blame me for something someone else did. And I am NOT defending Sereitou! Instead, I'm encouraging you to give him a virtual b---- slap! Brother of Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn P.S.: Cyberweasl-sama You think you wanna be Anko on the site, or is the site not to your tastin'? Mewshuji 02:40, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Oh believe me, I know the feeling. Before I had my own computer... I was in a similar situation. And it's really no problem. I tend to stand up for people. It comes naturally. =\ Mewshuji 20:29, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Akira's role in the RP He would still go along with the others on their mission to find the watchers, and fight one of them later on, only to be saved by one of his teammates in Squad 27. Oh also, if you want the love between Akira and Matsuko to be both sides, then I really see no problem in that. It doesn't matter to me, so it's OK. Also, the part about Yoruichi Kaname meeting the Watchers, could that be viewed as when they were recruiting new members? Narutokurosaki547 13:28, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Nice Boobs hey nice boobs --Jamesburns 03:20, 1 December 2008 (UTC) The RP Hey Cyber. Sorry if I'm ruining your fun on the RP. Lately, I've been out of RP creativness, if you know what I mean. I'm in a lot of emotional distress lately so, I'm sorry if I haven't been the best. I don't want to ruin everyone else's fun but I'm at a loss for things to say on the RP because Im thinking about so much and trying to sort things out in my life and it prevents me from being in the mood to write anything good. If I can help you make the RP better let me know. I may have some issues but I'm never beyond improving. Thanks for listening. Ten Tailed Fox 03:29, 1 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Recruition of Watchers in RP Maybe, I dunno. It might make sense. It's not like they're in an alley waiting for some poor sap with a lot of power to come along. and they jump them. How else would you say they would get new members? Narutokurosaki547 23:46, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ... I don't mean that they hold auditions or anything, just that Yoruichi ran into some of the watchers at one point. Look if you don't like it, either delete it, or change it to somthing that makes sense. I looked at all the watchers, and I saw no backstories or anything of that sort. I don't know what to do, unless I know their origins, then I have something. Narutokurosaki547 00:06, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ... Fine, delete what I wrote then. I really don't care. It's your RP, so what you say goes. Narutokurosaki547 00:17, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Question Hey Cyber. On the RP Seireitou said that there was a Watcher in Kumogakure. Is this true? Cuz I don't want to fight her if she isn't there. What are you're thoughts? Ten Tailed Fox 00:18, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Alright, here is what I did I deleted all of Yoruichi knowing about the watchers, and then some. Cyberweasel, you figure out the rest. I'm dropping out. Narutokurosaki547 00:24, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Stop being depressed... I cannot participate because other than Hikaru, I have no other character that can fit in the RP. I'm sorry. Narutokurosaki547 00:36, 2 December 2008 (UTC) T_T Look, I'm at my wits end. I have no idea for a character I can use, because they are all tied to one particular timeline. I cannot use Hikaru, cause he's "too powerful." I have no way I can participate in the RP, and I'm sorry if this makes you trust me less... Narutokurosaki547 00:45, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Well.... Alright, I'll come back. I just don't know what to do is all. Please help. T_T Narutokurosaki547 00:47, 2 December 2008 (UTC) LOOK!!! Didn't you read Hikaru's article??? I specifically put that he fights at 20% power 24/7 and only jacks it up to 100% when neccessary, which he won't do in any old situation. He also doesn't use EVERY ninjutsu he has in every situation. He mainly relies on his swordfighting skils. If you really feel that strongly about Hikaru not being in the RP, fine I'll remove him. He wasn't even going to fight any of the watchers anyway... Narutokurosaki547 00:59, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Alright...sorry for yelling at you. It's just a little frustrating when I have to explain something over and over and over again. I really mean no negative feelings toward you. It's just that, Hikaru is a nice guy. He doesn't go and pick fights like Seireitou does. He alos would first try to negotiate with the Watchers before he does anything. He wouldn't just go ahead and blow up shit like it was fun. His power can and will destroy anything, including a planet at full power, but he doesn't do that because he knows the risk. He always stays at 20% even if it kills him in a fight. I hope this explains everything. Narutokurosaki547 01:05, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Sereitou goes around picking fights? Ooh, I love kicking people like that's a--es!The One and Only Worms Ashys HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 01:24, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Let him onto the Rp and me onto the RP and I'll help fight against anybody who fights the watchers.The One and Only Worms Ashys HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 01:24, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Calm down I'm sorry. And let this be the last "I'm sorry" for the night. Please forgive me... Also, is it ok that Yoruichi Kaname met the watchers in the past, cause other than that...wait I got another idea! Narutokurosaki547 01:22, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Ummm Im definetly VERY late to ask this -_-' but can i be involved in the watchers RP??????. Dr.Ayzen 01:19, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Whew I'm glad that this is resolved. And your idea was better than mine, so I'll go with that. Narutokurosaki547 01:26, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Thank You Ill do anything you want and i wont do anything too big without your approval so..how can i fit in somewhere??? Thats great Ill see where i can fit in,though i think i might make a new character just for it Dr.Ayzen 01:37, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Chidori Charging Time You do realize that seireitou can use the chidori like kakashi right, no handsigns and no charging time, if you dont believe me, watch the fight between Hidan and Kakuzu vs Team 10 under kakashi's control after he hits kakuzu and gets ready to hit hidan, he jsut holds his hand and the chidori activated instnatly. --Seireitou 01:38, 2 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou ^_^ *blushes* Thanks. Narutokurosaki547 01:41, 2 December 2008 (UTC) hellooooooo Do you mind if I change something on Hell Knight? I had an idea for his power source. Fragmental I am actually kinda shocked that you don't know me, considering how much I yell here.... Whatever. My idea was for hell knight to get his power from a Soul Edge fragment. Soul Edge fragments can taint the purest soul and make them carry out soul edge's will- to kill and devour souls to gain power. It makes sence, considering that he kills ruthlessley and has an unknown past. Of course his past is unknown.He used to be some guy until he got tainted. Reply telling me what you think. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk On a side note, is Tuari an drinker? Your quote says "more booze!" on her page. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk The fanon had a Soul Ege, but no "Nightmare", so I thought it was worth the ask. also, is Tuari a drunk?? Wow I was thinking that exact same thing and im definetly up to it. As for the watcher i pick Yuki Chisel.Shes the one i feel i can work my magic on ^^ Dr.Ayzen 19:42, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ^_^ Yeah as soon as i thought about doing a romance thing i thought of her,Shes my favorite watcher -///- As for the character i thought id make him a really,outspoken very happy go-lucky person who's would be nice to anyone no matter what,but with a severely dark past is that ok??? Dr.Ayzen 20:20, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Question How should they meet??? Dr.Ayzen 02:08, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm So she attacks a village and they meet seems okay to me i guess that village could be kumogakure Dr.Ayzen 21:15, 3 December 2008 (UTC) about the RP I would like to work some of my characters into the Watchers RP some how. I'm stuck on this, and it would be appreciated if you could not only give me a slot on the page but also help me out here, if you're not too busy.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 02:54, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Playing on my RP Id love for you to play on my RP!!! If you know which characters you want to use, let me know. It won't be hard to find an opening to jump in on this RP. PS: I leave notes on the RP every once in awhile to make sure people are doing what I, the Gamemaster, want. lol. I don't want them to take over. So ya you may join, just let me know. Ten Tailed Fox 18:53, 4 December 2008 (UTC) My Slot On The RP Well, I was wondering which side I should be on, regarding the fact that the watchers, in a way, would be preserving the peace, I think... I haven't read the article in a while, so I can't remember. But, I would think it would be more fair if I fought against the watchers, considering the numbers I have on my side. I could just send one of my captains to help with the anti-watchers task-force, or I could set the Guardians against S.W.O.R.D.